Emmène-moi
by ALittlePony
Summary: Os-Songfic sur la chanson "Si tu m'emmènes" de Goldman. Un moment privilégié entre Luna et Neville.


Les personnages d'HP ne sont (toujours) pas à moi, mais à JKR.

C'est Jean-Jacques Goldman qui me prête ses mots, magnifiques, comme d'habitude, dans cette histoire.

* * *

Luna était allongée sur le sable, à proximité de la Chaumière aux coquillages. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit, et, depuis la fin de la guerre, elle venait souvent sur la plage. Pour se ressourcer, pour ne pas oublier. Doucement, elle se releva sur un coude. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir la tombe de Dobby. C'était bien. Elle aimait quand elle avait un ami auprès d'elle. Elle sourit, reposa sa tête sur le sable, glissant un bras sous sa nuque. C'était une chaude soirée d'été, et les étoiles brillaient plus fort que jamais dans le ciel.

Des pas étouffés retentirent derrière elle, puis un poids se posa dans le sable à ses côtés.

« Salut, Neville, chuchota-t-elle.

- Fleur m'a dit que tu étais là. Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas disparaître comme ça.

- J'en avais besoin. Il fait chaud ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ?»

_Et s'il fait vraiment chaud_

_Moi je porterai l'eau_

_Je gommerai ta soif_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'efface_

D'un geste, elle l'invita à s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il obéit. Il savait que c'était un moment privilégié. Ce soir, il l'avait pour lui, rien que pour lui.

« Tu vois cette étoile? La petite, là, à droite. »

Il hocha la tête, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

« Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble. J'aimerais lui rendre visite, un jour. Tu viendrais avec moi ? »

_Je cacherai les repères_

_Afin que l'on se perde_

_Et s'il n'y a rien à faire_

_J'agrandirai l'espace_

_Si tu m'emmènes..._

_« _Bien sûr. »

Il irait n'importe où avec elle, même au fond de l'univers. Elle glissa sa petite main dans celle de Neville, et sourit tristement.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

- Je t'assure que non. »

Soudain, elle changea de sujet, de sa façon si charmante de passer du coq à l'âne.

« Ça fait dix ans que Maman est partie, aujourd'hui. Je crois… je crois que ça me rend triste.»

Neville se glaça, et sa main se resserra sur celle de Luna.

_Je guiderai tes pas _

_Dans les jungles d'ailleurs_

_Je chaufferai le froid_

_Qui te glace le cœur_

« Je suis désolé, Luna, je ne savais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je la reverrais un jour. Elle m'attend. C'est juste qu'elle me manque. Elle était extraordinaire, tu sais. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur du noir, et des choses qui pouvaient s'y cacher. A chaque fois que la nuit tombait, j'étais terrifiée. »

_Je giflerai la nuit_

_Pour que vienne le jour_

_J'oublierai tes oublis_

_J'aimerai tes amours_

_Si tu m'emmènes…_

« Un soir, continua la jeune fille, elle m'a fait assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Et elle m'a raconté les étoiles. Elle m'a dit que même dans le noir le plus complet, je ne serai jamais seule, car les personnes qui m'aiment veillent sur moi depuis le ciel. Tu vois, c'est elle, là-bas» ajouta-t-elle en indiquant une étoile, juste au-dessus d'elle.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Luna changea à nouveau de sujet.

« Je voudrais voyager.

- Où ?

- Partout. »

_Comme un indien, comme un sherpa_

_Un éclaireur, un iroquois_

_Sur mon visage, peintes les armes de mon roi_

_Je serai là_

« C'est un bon programme, sourit-il. Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

- C'est vrai.

- J'irai partout avec toi, Luna. »

_Emmène-moi_

_Tu choisiras l'endroit_

_Tu choisiras l'instant_

_ Et l'acier sur nos bras_

_Mélangera nos sangs_

« On ira au Japon ?

- Si tu veux.

- En Suède ? C'est là que vivent les Ronflaks cornus. J'aimerais en voir un en vrai.

- Moi aussi…

- Par contre, on devra faire attention aux Joncheruines, Papa m'a dit qu'il y en avait des tas dans le nord de l'Europe. »

_Tu me désigneras_

_Les ennemis les frères_

_Les idoles et les lois_

_Les croix et les bannières_

_Si tu m'emmènes…_

Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à poser la tête sur son épaule. Ses longs cheveux blonds vinrent chatouiller le nez de Neville.

« Ce sera peut-être dangereux. Tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas peur ?

- Evidemment que j'aurai peur. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Luna, je suis un lâche. »

_J'apprendrai le courage_

_A la peur qui se serre_

_Je prendrai page à page_

_La force nécessaire_

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant, furieuse. Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux.

- C'est gentil.

- Non, ce n'est pas gentil, c'est la vérité. »

Neville la dévisagea, son regard glissant sur ses sourcils froncés de colère, ses cils, ses yeux, ses joues un peu rougies, son nez, ses lèvres…

« Luna, je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi. Je ferai tout pour toi.»

_La pitié le mensonge_

_Si tu me le demandes_

_Même l'envie qui ronge_

_Et la folie qui mange_

_Si tu m'emmènes..._

Elle sourit simplement, se rallongea, se blottit contre lui.

« Je sais. »

_Et s'il fait vraiment chaud_

_Moi je porterai l'eau_

_Je gommerai ta soif_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'efface_

_J'cacherai les repères_

_Afin que l'on se perde_

_Et s'il n'y a rien à faire_

_J'agrandirai l'espace_

_Si tu m'emmènes..._

Rapprochant son visage du sien, elle chuchota, son souffle chaud effleurant l'oreille de Neville :

« Emmène-moi… »


End file.
